The Fight for Survival
by Abandoned Shadow
Summary: When a deadly parasite strikes, turning almost the entire human race into a group of mindless, instinctual killers, two groups must learn how to adapt and survive, or become like the rest. ATTENTION: Yuri (girl/girl) Rated M for Language, Violence, and sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

Many horrible things have a consequence, some so great that they form catastrophic chains of disastrous events. This is one of those unfortunate things, one that would set in motion an event so lethal, it would bring humanity close to extinction.

Meiko was walking down the dark street, almost completely pitch black, due to the heavy overcast above. She didn't care though. She was stumbling home, heavily intoxicated, after a long night spent with her friend Haku at the bar. She was so lost with alcohol, that she paid absolutely no attention as a baseball-sized wasplike insect, glowing bright orange, circled around her head.

The strange creature swooped in, latching on with its spiny legs, and forcefully stinging her in the back of the neck. It then proceeded to fly off, losing the bright glow it once had, and dropping to the ground, lifeless, its one objective fulfilled. The infection has started.

"Dammit!" Meiko cursed, feeling the forceful sting, as well as a deep, burning sensation beginning to spread through her body. She fell over, painfully convulsing, as her body turned a strange, sickly greenish-gray color. Her eyes became pale white, no irises or pupils, losing her ability to see, but, at the same time, gaining a drastically increased sense of hearing and smell.

Her mind went blank, operating on pure instinct, telling her only to seek, attack, and convert. She got up, and shakily walked over to the nearest people, the bar, full of unaware drunkards, completely unable to defend themselves, unable to resist the infection.

"Meiko! You're back!" Haku said, noticing her friend walk through the open door to the bar. A sense of unease passed through her, as Meiko got closer, realizing that her friend seemed different. Any normal person would have backed off immediately, but if you are as hammered and distracted as everyone there, rational thought is the last thing on your mind. "Seriously, girl, you look worse than me." Haku barely said, messily slurring her words together.

It was then that Meiko struck, viciously biting into the side of Haku's neck, injecting her with the same toxin that the insect hit her with. Within a few seconds, Haku was up, appearing the same as Meiko, with the same savage, dead look. The two immediately struck, terrifying hissing and growling noises being emitted by the two girls as they rapidly bit people, converting and infecting more and more. After ten minutes, no one was left alive inside the bar. Everyone had turned, and began pouring out onto the streets, looking for more victims.

Miki and friends were sleeping soundly in the large house at the end of the street, completely unknowing of what is happening at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Miki, second youngest of the four Vocaloids staying at the house, tossed in her sleep. She was never one for resting heavily, and it didn't really help that a high-pitched noise seemed to quietly seep into her room. She cracked her eyes, listening to it a bit more closely. It almost sounded like...screaming, she thought, sitting up. After a few short moments of her sitting still, trying to clear her head and fully wake up, she walked over to her window, sliding up the blinds and glass pane itself.

Miki shivered as soon as the glass was pulled up, not entirely sure whether it was from the icy blast of December air that rushed through, or at the sight of the scene outside, one that she could only describe as being straight out of one of the late-night horror films she used to watch. It was apparent now. What started with just Meiko had spread, numbers reaching into the hundreds in just a few short hours. People fled in sheer terror, pursued by the former humans, whose blind instinct only told them one thing. Attack. A teenage boy, Miki's classmate, burst out of one of the nearby houses, immediately set upon by four of the deadly predators. He didn't get very far, taken down swiftly in the middle of the yard, the stark white snow on the ground beginning to turn a deep crimson around his now lifeless form. Through the now deafening screams of mortified civilians, loud explosions could be heard ripping through the air, the source of which was evident as being a young man, trapped against another house, a shotgun in his hands.

The redhead just stared out of her window, quite unsure of why she wasn't going to wake the others, to warn them of this. Maybe she was just too shocked by what was happening, her body frozen in a mix of amazement, and pure soul-shaking terror. Infected continued to hungrily rush the armed man, only to be taken down by another lethal blast. His good fortune couldn't last forever though. The man aimed to fire another deadly shell, his whole expression turning to complete dread, once he heard the low click of his empty weapon. Miki turned away, slamming her window shut, not wanting to witness any more of the carnage, desperately hoping it was just some terrible nightmare, one that she would give anything just to wake up from.

She silently opened her bedroom door, stepping out into the pitch blackness that was her home. It may have been totally dark, but she knew the place step-by-step, easily making her way over to the nearby room. Her entire body was shaking with fright, the handle emitting a low rattle as she gripped it, turning it as carefully as her racing pulse would allow.

One of the blondes inhabiting said room, Lily, was soundly sleeping, as everyone else in the house presumably was. She was in the midst of a soft dream, lying next to her little sister Rin, the peace only to be shattered by an outside feeling, almost as if someone was shaking her.

"Lily? Lily, wake up." Miki whispered, her voice quivering with fright at what she just saw. She hoped that this was enough to wake her, not wanting to risk turning on any lights or raising her voice, just in case this nightmare was a reality. Her gentle nudges became harder, seeing that she wasn't all too willing to stir at such an hour.

"What do you want Miki? Is this another nightmare of yours?" Lily asked lazily, half-conscious from the desperate actions of the girl. "Just...climb in with us again and leave me alone." She closed her partially opened eye, trying to get back to sleep as quick as she could. Miki didn't want comfort at the moment however. She needed confirmation, someone else to see what she saw, hopefully someone to tell her that she was crazy and just imagining these things for herself.

"Lily! I said wake up! This is important!" she exclaimed, her voice slightly raised, pushing her hard enough that she hit Rin, Lily's younger sister, who just happened to be sleeping up against her at the time. The sudden force of the two girls hitting together sent both of them up, Rin a bit startled, as she definitely did not expect to be woken at all. Lily rubbed her eyes, as they were a little blurry after her long hours of rest.

"Okay Miki, I'm up. What could you possibly need me for at this hour? It's still freaking dark out!" She stood up, getting out of her warm bed, checking her nearby clock. "Seriously, it's three in the morning! What is so important that you had to get me now? Couldn't it have waited?" Her voice was considerably louder than Miki would have liked to hear, which worried her.

"Lil, please, quiet down." Miki told the older girl in a hushed tone. "They might hear you."

"Who might hear me? There's no one else up besides us! No sane person would even want to be awake at this hour." Despite all of her annoyance, Lily was a bit worried. The redhead did occasionally stop by her room late at night, usually because she was having trouble sleeping. It was never this serious though, where she was actually being forced awake. "Just take a minute and explain yourself. What are you talking about? And who is this 'they' you said might hear me?"

Miki shuddered a little, knowing exactly how stupid her answer would sound to the other girls. "W-Well...they seem like...zombies. I know it sounds idiotic, but it's the only explanation I have."

Lily started to laugh a bit. "Zombies? Miki-chan, you've been watching way too many horror movies, it's making you afraid of everything now." Rin however stayed silent, worried by the expression on her friend's face. Usually something like this would come with a smile, maybe even a giggle from the girl. Instead, she looked terrified, shaking a little bit.

"You don't believe me? Just look out your window!" Miki walked over to Lily's window, forcefully pushing the shades upward. "Look at this and tell me you think I am joking!" She was far more aggressive than her usual self, her wild fear driving her forward.

Lily sighed, going over to the window. The killing frenzy had stopped, everyone in the nearby area had been infected. Only a few of them remained, patrolling the faintly illuminated street. The darkness served to camouflage them, making their corrupted forms seem identical to a normal person's at a glance.

"See, I told you, there is nothing to be afraid of out there." Lily said, opening the window. "Just a bunch of crazy kids out at night."

"Lily, please, let's just go back to bed." Rin urged, still disturbed by the whole situation. "And shut the window as well, that's only making it cold in here."

The older blonde paid little attention, watching the people as they walked around with seemingly no purpose or meaning to their actions. "Hey! What the hell are you guys doing out there?" Lily yelled out to them. She turned around, waiting for a response. "Freaking idiots. They are probably drunk off their asses."

A loud screeching sound tore through the air seconds after the girl called out. What was thought to be yet another empty house had life in it, the one thing the infection had programmed them to extinguish.

"What...was that?" Lily asked, startled at the volume of the noise. She turned around to look, jumping back a little when she glanced out the window. What had previously been four infected was now thirty and growing, as the entire population of the town rushed to claim the last bit of life. "Okay Miki, I believe you now. Whether or not that is a good thing is quite debatable." Furious roars and screeches echoed through the house, getting louder and more frequent as the swarm outside grew. Rin had taken refuge under the covers to her bed, quivering with fear.

Miki was about to say something when the door burst open, immediately causing her to grab on to Lily, holding her tightly. Fortunately for them, the newcomer was revealed to only be their oldest housemate, the pink haired Luka Megurine. She didn't look normal, obviously because she had already noticed what was going on.

"Okay, I need some serious explanation here." the pinkette said, breathing a bit harder than usual. "I wake up to strange noises, look out my window and find a mob of people up against the house. What the hell is happening.?" She sat down on the bed, nearly missing the still hiding Rin.

Lily had no idea what to say to her. "I never thought I would ever have to say this, but Miki has the only answer. Please, listen to her." She sat down as well, giving up on trying to disprove the redhead. Things just didn't make any sense anymore to her.

Miki began what she considered her best explanation of the situation at hand. "Well, I have no idea what is going on, but these are not average day people. They have been changed somehow, made more violent, more aggressive than normal. Also...if what I saw is correct, they can change others that they come into contact with, almost like a disease."

"So what, are we dealing with zombies or something?" Luka asked her, trying to comprehend what she was told.

"I don't think zombies is the correct term for what they are, but the concepts are similar." Miki said to her friend. She was enjoying the feeling that this was giving her, it was almost like she was in charge of everything, something she was rarely allowed to do because of her age. "Whatever they are, we need to take full precautions, hopefully find a way to defend ourselves before they..."

She was immediately cut off by a loud crash coming from downstairs, one that sounded exactly like metal tearing away from wood. They were breaking into the house.

"Saeko, do you even know where we are going anymore?" a higher pitched voice said, coming from the back seat of the vehicle, a black Ford pickup truck that the group of girls had stolen. They had been on the road for days now, searching for refuge from the horde of infected that had overtaken their hometown. Saeko Busujima, the group's leader was currently driving, exhausted after only having two hours to rest.

"Saya, I already told you. I'm not going anywhere specific, instead I want to find somewhere useful where we can get supplies." She quickly swerved the truck to the left, barely dodging a smoking wreck that had once been another car, that is, before the creatures got to whoever was driving it. "Just get some rest like everybody else. If memory serves me right, there should be a town coming up soon, and we are all going to need our strength."

"Well if you put it that way, I guess it makes sense." Saya said to her, lying back down. "Goodnight Saeko." She closed her eyes, pressing her body up against that of another girl, one that was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight miss Takagi." Saeko said back to her, rolling her eyes as she continued down the deserted roadway. "I have to love that girl sometimes. She definitely does know how to break the silence." She was deep in thought when a bright green light began to flash on the vehicle's dashboard. It was right above the fuel gauge, which was inconveniently close to showing as empty.

"This really isn't the best time for this." Saeko said, sighing as she brought the truck to a stop. "It does however give me some time to rest for a bit."

She checked the vehicle's clock, glowing bright blue in the middle of the dashboard. "Three thirty? Have I really been awake that long?" The violet haired girl yawned loudly before turning the truck off and leaning up against Shizuka, the blonde woman already asleep in the passenger seat. She didn't seem to mind, and even if she did, the woman was so fast asleep that she couldn't have noticed. "Goodnight girls." she whispered, knowing no one would hear.

Everything was eerily silent as Saeko drifted away, a good sign to her. Noise was usually bad, it often meant danger in these times.

Almost as soon as she slipped into unconsciousness, a dream came to her, a shocking reminder of her past life, before everything started to go downhill for her. It was of an elegantly beautiful young woman, one who had extremely long pink hair.

Saeko instantly snapped awake, her breathing a bit heavier than usual. "Luka...why must you do this to me?"

The girl thought back, back to when she used to know Luka. She was her first real friend, way before circumstances led her to meet Saya and the rest of her group. In fact, Saeko considered the pinkette to be her best friend, even if her family's work forced her to move away from the girl, violently tearing their friendship apart.

She stared up at the black sky, hoping that somehow rest would just come to her, without the haunting memories to break it.


End file.
